wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Defying Gravity
This song is the song Elphaba sings with Glinda, and others, about fighting the Wizard. It is the last song in Act 1, and the tenth song in the play all together. Plot Elphaba decides that she is done doing what others tell her, and that too long she was scared of losing Fiyero Tigelaar, but that now she knew better, and it was time to Defy Gravity, and the Wizard, and do what she knew was right, she also fights Glinda in this song, the two say that they hope that the other one of them is happy, later, they sing the 'I hope your happy' part, again, but this time they mean it kindly, saying that they are friends, in this song, Elphaba also tells Glinda to come with her, and Glinda thinks about coming, this is also the song in which Elphaba runs away, and rebels. This is one of the longer songs in this act, and the only song to have Elphaba fly with the broom, and the song where the broom is first seen, and the second song to talk about her love with Fiyero. Facts. * This is the second song in this act to have Elphaba and Glinda fight the first being What is this feeling? * Also, this is also the third song to be sung by, Elphaba, Glinda, and unamed characters, the first also, being what is this feeling? And the second being One short day. * This is one of the only songs in the play to have a spell. * This is the second song where Elphaba is called the wicked witch of the west. The first is No one mourns the wicked. Lyrics Sung=Normal text Spoken=Bold Glinda Elphaba, why couldn't you've stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle! '''I hope you're happy I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever! Elphaba I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission To feed your own ambition Both So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy Right now Glinda '''Elphie, listen to me. Just, say you're sorry. You can still be with The Wizard What you've worked and waited for You can have all you ever wanted Elphaba ' I know.' But I don't want it No. I can't want it anymore Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by The rules of someone else's game Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down! Glinda Can't I make you understand You're having delusions of grandeur Ephaba I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost Well if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm Defying gravity And you can't pull me down! Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together. '''Unlimited, together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been Glinda, dreams the way we've planned 'em. Glinda If we work in tandem Both There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I Defying gravity With you and I Defying gravity Elphaba They'll never bring us down '''Well, are you coming? Glinda I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this Elphaba You too. I hope it brings you bliss. Both I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy my friend Elphaba So if you care to find me Look to the Western Sky As someone told me lately "Everyone deserves a chance to fly" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who ground me Take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity I'm flying high and Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No Wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down! Glinda I hope you're happy! Guards/Citizens of Oz Look at her she's Wicked! Get her! Elphaba Bring me down!! Guards/Citizens of Oz: No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her Elphaba Oh ah ah ah ah! Guards/Citizens of Oz: Down! Category:Songs